Wikie outbreak/issue pigpen part juan
pigpen wakes up in his bed he luk outside n c zoombobs "dam zombies m8" pigpen grands an ASSult rifle under his bed all those hours of cOd zombies have ben paul training him 4 dis pigpen kicks opn his front door but didn't get suplie cos doze r 4 pussies m8 he begans shitting zombies "CUM 4 ME U FUKS IM GUNNA KIL U ALL!!" pig going mad????? scream snaps jim out "wot dat?" pig speedwalks (lel stealing jokes) to the sound he c some asin boi fightin zambies wit a plASStic swrd "help pls" the boi says pigpen shoots all the zoms around him asin boi breath "thx" "np wat u doin out here?" "tryin 2 git to dis communiy ran by a woman named klee :3" asin boi responded "w8 theres alrdy communites up?" pig assks "ye its ben like 2 weeks dood" asian boi say "shiet i was so focused on cod advanced warfair i didnt evan notice" "wanna cum wif me? im naruto" "fine but les git juan thing str8 im the leader" "kk im no a good leader anyway :3" naruto says "kden let go" naruto and pigpen were walkin together 4 sum teim "so um u-" "OH MY GOD DO YOU EVER SHUT UP SERIOUSLY JUST SHUT UP" pigpen yelled angree "im sorry i just wanted to no mor bout u" "really...................................................thats depressing.................." ":3" suddnetly zombie grab pigpens foot and rips his jeans "ok zombies i know you guys may not nesscarily like me but can you not rip on me all the time?" zombaby get shot "wot" pig and narutard look up to see sexy middle aged monster thingf with angrly look he hav shitgun "shieet thx for the save m8" "no...........problem" "wanna join r goup" "sure.........guess i could use.........the extra.........backUP" "k who are you" "u can call me...............pale im on the quest 4 vengance" "alright den" another goi walks up (13/8 character introduction) he had dark skin and sexy hair with a goofy smile on his face "now hoo u?" "im bernieboi i need help" "wif wot" bernieboi hold up a picture "havew u seen dis man??" the pic is of a sexy brown haired kid or sum shit "his name is luke hes a sexy beefcake huh?" pigpen shook his head "im bi but i lean more towards str8" "ye he hot" naruto say pig smak him "DID I SAY U COULD SPEAK??" "srry :(" "wanna join us bernieboi we goin 2 a cumminuty mayb luke will be dere" "gud point" bernieboi join grup AND they apprive at the community a few hour later "damn....... look at that gate" pale say "yea THAT GATE" pig scream everyjuan loook at him awkward "srry" gate open dood with long scarf step oit "who are u?" "im pigpen the leader this is pale naruto and bernieboi we want to join your camp" "kk im grave. how many walkrs u kill?" "wat" "jk cum on in" dey follow gaylord inside and c a hot blonde with big tits (inb4 tommy cums) she looks like comic andrea pretty much "hi kaley-chan :3" say narutoe "so u gois wanna join us huh?" klee say "ye" "coo welcum 2 boobury xd" 2 BE CUMTINED XDDDA Credits *pigpen m8 *naruto *pale *bernieboi *Gravelord *klee defs *zoms trivia *firstr issue slit in 2 parts lel *ya fuck you razor wolf *klees community name is revealed in dis issue *theres an ester egg 4 a wolking ded charcter. did u find it????? *The theme is CALL OF DUTY GHOSTS rap cause Pig has mad skillz at cod Category:Wikie outbreak Category:GhostWolf716